MILK
by flawlessblack
Summary: A short story about Exo's main vocal, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. Happy reading and review. Baeksoo. Yaoi


**MILK**

Genres: Romance, Yaoi

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Sorry if you find or think that this fanfic same as the one you already read before but this pure from my mind. I'm not plagiarism because this is mine.

Cast:

Do Kyungsoo

Byun Baekhyun

EXO's members

Pairing: Baekhyun X Kyungsoo (Baeksoo)

**A short story about Baekhyun and Kyungsoo**

**Flawlessblack present..**

Sudah pukul 23.45, sudah 30 menit sejak EXO'LUXION berakhir. Setelah ini aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke dorm dan tidur di kasur empukku. Badanku sungguh pegal dan selama acara berlangsung si dobi itu tak berhenti mengerjaiku.

"Hyung, ayo cepat ganti bajumu kata manager hyung kita akan pulang sebentar lagi," ucap Sehun menyadarkanku.

"Ye? Ah ne, Sehunnie," jawabku kemudian bergegas berganti baju.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Kalian semua telah bekerja keras," ucap member EXO pada kru sebelum keluar gedung.

Di depan terlihat Suho berjalan dengan Manajer hyung dan Chen. Kemudian Kai, Sehun dan Xiumin yang asik mengobrol. Tao dan Lay yang sedang berdebat tentang hal kecil dan yang paling belakang ada Baekhyung dan Kyungsoo yang saling memukul satu sama lain.

"Ya! Byunbaek, pergi ke depan dengan _partner_mu sana! Kau menyebalkan sekali," protes Kyungsoo sambil menyubiti lengan Baekhyun.

"Aw aw, kau ini kalau tidak cubit ya pukul. Jangan manyunkan bibirmu seperti itu, aku cium baru tau rasa. Aw!" balas Baekhyung menggoda Kyungsoo yang di hadiahi cubitan super oleh Kyungsoo.

"Makanya jadi orang jangan nakal!" ucap Kyungsoo sebal dengan bersemu dan langsung masuk van. Ia masih dapat mendengar suara tawa Baekhyun yang membahana di luar van.

"Hyung, kau demam? Wajahmu memerah," celetuk Tao meneloh kearah Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, Tao. Aku ingin tidur sebentar, tolong nanti kalau kau liat Baekhyun pukul saja kepalanya," balas Kyungsoo kemudian menutup matanya.

* * *

"Kyung, bangun."

Aku dapat mendengar suara seseorang di sebelahku. Segera kubuka mata dan duduk dengan benar. Ternyata Jongdae hyung.

"Apa sudah sampai, hyung?" tanyaku lirih masih mengantuk.

"Ya, ayo turun. Cuci mukamu, ganti baju dan langsung tidur, _okay_?" ucap Jongdae hyung sambil membatuku turun dari van.

"Ne.."

"Apa kepalamu masih pusing, Kyung?"

"Hm, sedikit. Eh, bagaimana hyung tau kalau aku sedang pusing?"

"Kau tadi mengatakan padaku saat _perform_ Peterpan, ingat?"

"Ah iya, hehe. Aku lupa hyung."

"Ya sudah sana, aku mau ke kamar Suho hyung dulu."

Jongdae hyung meninggalkanku. Aku berjalan lunglai menuju kamar mandi. Baru sampai depan pintu, aku mendengar suara. Oh, ternyata perutku. Aku mengantuk tapi lapar. Segera kebalikkan tubuhku untuk pergi ke dapur mencari makanan. Sesampainya di dapur, aku melihat Baekhyun sedang meminum susu stroberinya. Kulewati tubuhnya dan segera mengambil susu coklatku yang tinggal separuh. Eh?

"Kenapa tinggal separuh?" ucapku heran.

"Hai, Kyung~ Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu berkerut seperti nenek-nenek hahahaha!"

"Diamlah, Byun. Semua member sedang istirahat, kau bisa mengganggu mereka."

"Hahaha, duh iya iya maaf. Makanya bilang ada apa."

"Aku hanya bingung kenapa susu coklatku tinggal separuh, padahal aku belum meminumnya sama sekali."

"Oh itu hehe. Aku yang meminumnya, Kyung. Eits, tunggu dulu. Aku kan hanya ingin cicip tapi karena enak jadi lupa deh."

"Aish jinjja. Kau kan punya persediaan susu stroberimu sendiri."

"Ya maaf. Lagipula hanya susu ini. Kau boleh minta punyaku kalau kau ingin."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku lebih senang dengan milikku sendiri."

Aku segera meminum susu coklatku kemudian menaruh gelas di tempat cucian dan berlalu berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang diam cemberut. Tapi langkahku tertahan.

"Ada apa lagi? Aku ingin tidur, Byunbaek. Kau juga se–"

Cup. Slurp.

Apa? Apa yang barusan menyentuh bibirku? Jantungku berdetak cepat sekali, apa aku akan mati?

"Ada noda susu di bibirmu. Kau seperti anak kecil saja hehe," ucap Baekhyun.

Astaga, yang menyentuh bibirku tadi adalah bibir Baekhyun? Berarti kami berciuman? Oh, sepertinya aku demam. Wajahku panas sekali!

"Ka..kau menciumku?" tanyaku terbata.

"Hm, bisa dibilang begitu. Dan ternyata bibirmu manis dan lembut juga. Sepertinya aku akan ketagihan. Dah Kyungsoo~ _Good Night, Owl!_"

.

.

.

_Oh God! _

Gimana? Aneh ya? First time bikin fanfic yaoi nih. Review please ^0^


End file.
